Brett Patrick
Brett Patrick (born October 1, 2004) is an American politician who has served as the United States Representative from District 2 since August 2018. He is the 12th District 2 Representative and the eighth Democrat serving the Second District. Prior to holding elected office, Mr. Patrick worked as a volunteer for the JP Cenzo campaign for District 6 Senate and worked as a campaign intern for the Republican party. Wealth Net worth Brett Patrick has an estimated net worth of $79 million according to Forbes magazine. Houses Mr. Patrick has confirmed residencies in all of the following cities within the United States: * Scottsdale, Arizona * Mesa, Arizona * Lewistown, Montana * Henderson, Nevada * Des Moines, Iowa District 2 Representative Inauguration Brett Patrick was sworn into office, August 22, 2018, by Speaker Jakob Tawney (LD). This was his first term as a congressman. Laws Brett has presented three total bills, The Ballot Access Act 2018, Help Coal Miners Act, and the Recreation Department Act. The Ballot Access Act was passed by both chambers of congress. It was to be signed into law by President Tom Kirkman later on in the last week of August 2018. Re-election Campaign Brett was doing well in polls for a second term, but was rattled by a corruption allegations made by Mish Fox and Sam Martinez. Brett denied the allegations, but unfortunately his campaign never recovered. He lost in the first election 34% to 44%. He challenged the results, due to infinite kid casting over 75 votes. Roman Thaddeus, a moderator of MEC at the time, couldn't delete more than 50 votes per survey in surveymonkey.com. When he deleted infinite kid's first 50 votes, 25 fraud votes were still there and not deletable. Surveymonkey's limit was no more than 100 total votes being cast. When 100 total valid and invalid votes were cast, no more votes would be counted. This limit was reached less than 24 hours (ballots are open for 48 hours), so new votes weren't counted. Brett fought back and successfully got a run-off to occur. He lost the run-off 42% to 54%. District 3 Representative Inauguration Brett Patrick was sworn in by then Speaker Aaron Stemann (D, now R). This was his first non consecutive term, but second term altogether. Leadership ''' Brett was unopposed in his run for House majority leader, and worked hard with Rickey Adams (then speaker) and George Cross (then minority leader), to get things done. '''Laws United Nations Ambassador Appointment Brett Patrick was appointed by President Ethan Fitzgerald (D), to the position of the United States Ambassador on October 7, 2018. Confirmation Vote Brett wasn't confirmed, but the senate was extremely harsh on most Fitzgerald nominees, including Jackson Hitchcock, who may also not be confirmed. Human Rights Advisor to the U.S. President Appointment After he unsuccessfully was chosen to become the UN Ambassador, President Ethan Fitzgerald still trusted his advice and appointed him to the become a Human Rights advisor. Electoral History Primaries General Elections Category:People